When Opposites Collide
by Trickster God Loki
Summary: Sora is dirt poor. Roxas is emo. Demyx is a hydromaniac. Axel is a pyromaniac. Riku is filthy rich. What happens when the town mayor puts their talents together? Will they kill eachother? Or get along somehow?
1. Edge

_"Come on Demyx! All you have to do is __**talk**__ to him!"_

That was all my friends told me as I approached the brunette with the nametag reading: _"Hi! I'm Sora! Let's be friends :)"_

Not once had I heard him say anything to the staff... Nothing except 'Good Afternoon', 'I'll be off now' and the very rare 'Can I please take my break now?'. Everything else was said to the customers like right now.

"One Light mocha frap? Coming right up!" he said with a smile. I swear it should be _**illegal**_ to be that happy! Every single day, he lifts heavy boxes from the walk-in to the coffee machines, opens them while singing himself and opens up shop in the afternoon. That was when we had the most thirsty customers. Everyone loved this 'Sora' guy since he was always happy, while working in this cramped-up coffee shoppe.

I hadn't said a single word to Sora and here he was, walking to the staffroom to change his clothes and say 'I'll be off now!'

I was in luck since Axel was still there, drinking his light mocha frap like a girl on a diet. "Hey, I need you to do me a favor Axel."

The redhead glanced up and stopped drinking. "What?" he asked in a testy voice.

"Eh... Can you..." I leaned in and prayed to god he wouldnt light my hair on fire, "...follow Sora home for me? I would, but you know my dad... he'll kill me if I don't do my homework."

"Alright. Just give me the lighters..."

Demyx gave Axel a 6-pack of lighters which the redhead clipped to his belt. His waist held an arsanal of tiny, firey weapons.

* * *

"I'll be off now!" Sora exclaimed, fixing the rope around his baggy pants. His attire consisted of an overly-sized shirt that revealed one of his forearms and the cloth rested at his knees. Same with his pants, but they were rolled-up to fit him. A tiny rope was around his waist to keep his outfit from falling off. Everything was dark beige. It looked more like a beggar's outfit than anything.

Axel did a doubletake towards Sora as he passed and exited the small building. "Did you notice how he's _**dressed**_? He's always in the same clothes everyday." the pyro stated since he was a regular at Kalm Koffee.

* * *

Axel had made a deal and wouldn't back out on it... Even if he hated Demyx since water was he enemy... But Axel got up and followed Sora to a trainstation which took about thirty minutes to get to.

"All passengers going to Edge, please board." the PA system said in a monotone voice. As Sora and a few other people went on. Axel paid and got in just before the doors shut on him.

_

* * *

Click. Snap. Click. Snap. Click. Snap. That was all Axel did for __**six**_ straight hours while the other passengers chatted amongst themselves. He had enough kerosene to last weeks on end. He noticed that Sora was scribbling something in a notebook and then the PA system went off again.That was all Axel did for straight hours while the other passengers chatted amongst themselves. He had enough kerosene to last weeks on end. He noticed that Sora was scribbling something in a notebook and then the PA system went off again. 

"Welcome to Edge. Please enjoy your stay. The next train to Kalm will leave at 5am."

Axel checked his watch. Oh, it was only... MIDNIGHT?!

* * *

Sora seemed to be as energetic as in the coffee shop since he smiled and waved at everyone he seemed to know. Axel was just around the corner when he saw the brunette gaze in awe over something and run inside. He walked to the store and saw a silver CD player? Those were trash in Kalm! Everyone had a PHS, v2! It held the latest in MP3, WMA, and WAV files! He couldn't help but wonder if Sora was _**really**_ poor or just really retro...

He saw the title of the CD Sora picked to go with the player and he watched the boy pay for it... looking really happy. Not like he didn't already.

Axel hid as saw the door open. He held his breath and expected a punch... But didn't recieve one. He opened his eyes which he had no clue why they were shut in the first place, to hear a very feminine voice come out of Sora's mouth. He listened to Sora's words, captivated at the powerful words he used.

* * *

**(Rie Fu - Life is like a boat)**

...Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong...

* * *

Axel was weak-kneed by the time he'd listened to the rest of Sora's song. He saw a huge sign saying "Sector Seven" and followed Sora who'd gone through already.

Axe was facing the most broken-down house in the history of ever. The roof was literally falling off, the stairs were broken, the door looked smashed in on the outside. He guessed that the inside was alot worse. Sora lived like this? No wonder he was in the same clothes everyday!

Axel couldn't help but turn into an alley and force the contents of his stomach out. He was that sick since Sora had to live like this **everyday.

* * *

Sora side-stepped on the parts of the stairs that were still there. He opened the door to be greeted by Yuna Hikari, his mother.**

"Mama, I'm fine!" he lied. Sora was putting off his food supplies for the past four days.

Yuna pulled her son into the house. "No, you're not. Are they teasing you at school?"

"Some people are, not very many..." he lied again. Sora had dropped out of school to get better jobs... Like tend a bar on weekends, during the day though, everyday, he worked at Kalm Koffee.

"You're eating right... aren't you?" Yuna asked, hugging her son.

"There hasn't been time." he replied knowing his mother would say 'Sora, you're skin and bones!' like last week.

"Hey kiddo." Tidus Hikari said in the hall as he waved.

"Dad!" Sora exclaimed, corncerned, "You're supposed to be sick! Mama told you to stay in bed on the phone!"

Tidus waved his son's comment off. "My son's arrival is more important than an illness."

* * *

Axel had heard everything and soon, he found himself in the doorway. But his stomach gnawed at him like the demon called 'water'. Axel quickly jammed his hands in his pockets and grabbed a lighter before purchasing a room to sleep in for the night since there was an inn conviently across the street... Across the street from Sora the beggar's house.

At 2:30am, Axel Wise plunged into the world of sleep and before he could set anything on fire, he lost every lighter and coin he owned... His dreams haunted him as he tossed and turned. But a red-headed angel guided him to a firey alley. She had the same piercing green eyes as Axel and the girl shook her head at the sight.

Before he knew it, the alarm had gone off...


	2. Bleed

**When Opposites Collide**

**Chapter 2: Bleed**

**By: Trickster God Loki**

* * *

Riku Fuinni was locked up in his dark room, playing video games, talking to the screen, not caring that a spider was accompanying him in his room...

Unlike normal children, Riku was a mistake. He wasn't even supposed to be born because of the drunken accident his mother and father had gotten into. In technical terms, his father was his father... His mother... well.. She was his sister, Paine.

Before Paine had gotten pregnant, she was happy. With her little brother inside her womb, she'd done drugs, drank, paid men to beat her, just to miscarry the child... But Riku lived.. and was healthy.. So, a week after giving birth to Riku, Paine killed herself. Sephiroth, their father, kept him under the condition that Riku, the bastard son of the family, would almost never see the light of day.

Riku was in his black room, the TV lighting up the room, as he played DDR. Up, up, right slide, left, down, down, down, up... it was very easy for Riku to beat DDR since he played video games when his father wouldn't talk to him. Eventually, he switched a flashlight on and read about some of the Artemis Fowl journeys.

The two things Riku wanted was to play drums in front of a crowd and get away from his confined bedroom that he basically had spent his life in.

* * *

Roxas Strife groaned as he woke up again. "Can't they just kill me like they did to Mom?" he sighed, pulling off his covers to walk to his vanity, fixing his eyeliner and mascara. 

The boy showered and put on a new uniform before bed, to save time. Speaking of time, Roxas glanced at the bat alarm clock to find that he'd woken up an hour late again.

Cloud, his dad, being one of many SOLDIERs for the Shinra Army, didn't have time to wake Roxas up... Or be home very often. So Roxas found he was waking up late or skipping school.

He hated Jafar's droning during History. Yuffie taught Phys. Ed, even though she kept tripping on her shoelaces so often that she needed to go to rehab and re-learn how to walk... in his opinion... Cid, the Auto-mechanics teacher annoyed him with his weird accent and how he kept hitting on the boys... English had to be Roxas' favorite class even though the teacher looked evil and dated the Phys. Ed teacher. Vincent Valentine taught English and sometimes, he substituted when Jafar was sick, since Vincent had a great mind when it came to History. It was like the man had lived for another thirty years! ...Also Vincent liked Roxas' morbid poems. Ariel and Eric taught Home Ec, something Roxas needed to improve on... But the best thing he'd ever made was a baked potato... and all of his friends were absent that day, so he got all of the food and the credit.

Roxas figured that if he was going to be late, he might as well miss Phys. Ed and Auto-Mechanics as well as he used the oven to make breakfast. A baked potato. It was all he knew how to make. He ran out of his dad's super-health-nut cereal a month ago.. so, here he was... making baked potatoes for breakfast. He vaguely remembered how to bake cinnamon rolls, but decided against it since he would just screw up anyways.

The best part about his father coming home on the 30th of every month, was that he could skip as much school without anyone caring. He was 16, so he didn't need a babysitter. He'd just blare his father's 9000 dollar stereo to the best Hawthorne Heights songs while he relaxed to home and sawed away at his left wrist. He would use a peice of glass or something to bring out the blood, but it never really satisfied him anymore.

The door rang, and rang again and again... Roxas had just cut himself and he didn't have the time to wrap it up in gauze or ANYTHING! He opened the door, and held his slit wrist behind his back. Shit! Hayner and Olette were here! The most notorious prep couple in all of Edge!! Olette was a valleygirl, but Hayner was alright... enough.

Hanyer had froze when he saw blood on the floor. More was dripping... It seemed to pour from behind his back. "Roxas... What happened?" he asked.

'Oh yeah, like I can straight out tell them "You've been hanging out with a fucking emo!" ...As that would work.' Roxas thought, rolling his eyes. 'Great. Now Dad will get on my case about his stupid white carpet!'

"Like what happened to you Roxas? You're like bleeding..." Olette stated. The fucking valleygirl should die.

Roxas came up with an excuse in time. "The medicine cabinet kinda smashed on me. I'll just call someone to fix it."

Hayner looked at the pool of blood again. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I'll have all of this mess cleaned up by fourth period. Just tell the teachers about my crises and I'll pick up my homework." Roxas sighed. All he had to do was pour hydogen peroxide on the carpet and it'd be good as new.

The two left and Roxas quickly wrapped his arm up before he suffered of amenia at school. He put his prized glass away, and cleaned the carpet.

* * *

"Amane..." Axel sighed, finding his lighters and wallet was still there. He pulled his jacket on and read the clock. 4:30am... "Lovely, Amane... Lovely..." he sighed, paying the kid behind the counter at the Inn again since he pitied this Sector. He'd been to Edge on feild trips, but never was it this poor... Some house wives were stirring some breakfast, but they never seemed tired. 

He really was close to being broke now, so he asked a lady if she would share some of the food with him. She gave him a warm smile and handed him a clean bowl and poured some of the pale sludge into it. The woman told him to enjoy some of the warm oatmeal. Axel was skeptical to try it, but he enjoyed the surprisingly sweet taste. After he'd finished the meal he had to run to the transit station, to find that he missed the train.

The redhead walked into a bar and found a lady with ruby eyes, as well as Sora behind the counter. Did he work all night?!

"Excuse me, but I seemed to have taken the wrong train to Edge last night. I mean, to meet up with some of my relatives in Sector Five... Can you point me to that direction?" Axel asked the brunette behind the counter.

"Oh sure! You just go to Sector Three the Train, if you manage to get a Shinra outfit, you can infiltrate real easily. Fall off the bridge and you'll be in Sector Four. Follow some kids and you'll get to a passageway to get to Sector Five in no time." Sora grinned, "I know the fall sounds scary, but there's a big bed of flowers to break your fall."

Axel's face was calm until Sora mentioned falling off of a bridge. "No bungee cord?" he asked as the brunette shook his head. Now Axel was petrified to do whatever Sora told him. Sora had it **_easy _**in Kalm! No jumping, no passageways, just working a coffee shop.

It was hard on Axel to stay up especially if he'd only had two hours of sleep. He had his arms crossed on the bartable and soon, Axel was fast asleep.

"Auntie, I'll be right back. I know him and the way he's dressed, he could catch a cold in this drafty place." Sora said, doing his best to excuse himself.

"Alright. But why don't you take him down the elevator and give him your bed?" Tifa suggested as she polished a glass.

"Good idea." he grinned, picking up the lethally thin boy and smacking a button on the pinball machine. That machine was the elevator, if you stood by it a certain way.

The steel walls, computers, and TV were so ancient... The huge TV had a VCR attached to it. A punching bag in the back corner of the room and there were a few beds... or rather futons laying around. Everything, except the futons, had been abused one point in time, but they still worked...

Sora had been working at the Seventh Heaven since he was three years old. He knew how to make every single alchoholic drink... He guessed that he worked at a coffee shop because he had good agility...

Axel had been put to bed with a thick blacket. Sora had asked if he could rest as well and the woman complied, saying he'd done a hard night's work. The brunette took one of the spare beds and soon, he was dreaming away... His dream was to sing on a stage and everyone would love him, not call him a beggar boy for the way he dressed.

* * *

**What?! Sora's in a bar?! I did mention that in chapter one... didn't I?**

**Well, what's happening to Riku? ...And Roxas?**

**Well, stay tuned I guess since this is the only story I actually have motivation for.**

**- Loki.**


	3. Light of Tomorrow

**_When Opposites Collide  
_**

**_Chapter three: _The Light I'll See Tomorrow  
**

**_Written By: _Loki**

**_Note: _Look at some of my old work before reading this and you'll be blown away at how much I've improved..._

* * *

_**

A woman pushed a few cartrigdes through a slot in the door. "Oh, thank you Mina." Riku said as he picked them up, reading them. "Rock Band, more Final Fantasy... Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time..." he listed as he put Rock Band into the PS3. After choosing his image, his style and home town, Riku chuckled as he named the character after himself.

After going through The Who, the Beatles, and Roxette, Riku had enough to get that torn jacket and change his hairstyle.... He had a micstand set up from spare things as he played the drums... It was all Riku wanted... To be loved by the people who would shun him if he stepped outside.

"Riku?" a small voice called, "Riku... Daddy says you need to prepare for school tomorrow."

Riku looked away from the screen that loved him so much... It was artificial, but it filled the void. "Alright Garnet..." he told the child, "I need to get cleaned up before I'm allowed to see anyone, okay?"

"...Okay..." the child quietly whined as she walked back to her room.

Riku was lucky to have everything prepared for him. He just needed a shower before he slipped into his PJs and then into his uniform. It was hard to tell the colors when the room was always so dark... Now, where was that bathroom? Riku made sure he was clean before pulling on new boxers and going to bed. In the morning, he could see what he looked like in the light... But until that time came, he be immersed in the darkness.

Tonight, Riku had his first peaceful sleep in a long time.

* * *

Roxas came home from English and swore he was in love with Vincent for giving him A's on his work. But, something seemed... out of place... The TV remote wasn't stuffed between the cushions of the couch... It was on the table... And there was a new box of his dad's health-nut cereal in the pantry. Someone was in the house... He didn't know who yet, but Sports Centre was blaring on the TV.

Picking up the baseball bat from under the sink, Roxas carefully examined the situation and struck down on the perpetrator... Who caught the bat.

"Why am I hearing about all of these absenses when you know full well to call me when you're sick. Also Eiko, the school nurse tells me you've been fainting..." Cloud said as Roxas' eyes grew as wide as saucers. "You've been fainting from blood loss."

"It's not like that!"

"Then why does the school have records of you skipping classes to only meet expectations in English?"

"I said it's not--"

"Pack up. You're going to Kalm Boy's School." Cloud said as Roxas grumbled. getting his things.

* * *

Demyx sat up in his room, looking at the water from Costa De Sol, where his memories stirred.

"C'mon Kiyo! You can do better than that!" Demyx called from the deeper part of the ocean. His little brother, Kiyo, struggled as he paddled at the waves.

"Whaa! Demie, wait for me!" he cried, holding his arm out as he was pushed back to the shore. "Help me Demie! Help me!"

Demyx did as Kiyo told him to and brought him out as far as he was before... But, Kiyo's little legs couldn't handle the deeper water... and after a few too many struggles later, Demyx was dragged under water. It took everything he had to try to revive Kiyo... But he couldn't...

The small basin of water on his desk was from the place Kiyo had died... and he carried it everywhere he moved to. He was just stuck in Kalm Boy's School of Pride and Honour, so the scent of fresh seawater filled the air.

"...Kiyo..." Demyx murmured before going back to bed.

* * *

Axel woke up to the clanging of dishes and the smell of food. he was supposed to be on a diet, but whatever... it smelled good! Axel found himself standing infront of an elevator, and there was a small note saying "push this", pointing to a small blue button. Axel was shocked when he was lifted up to the bar level... Oh right bar... Where was Sora?

Sitting on a barstool, Axel found that woman from before... "Hello... Do you have any idea where Sora is?" he asked, as she simply smiled.

"He'll be out in a minute."

"AH! AH! AHA-AUGH!" Sora screamed as there was a loud clang of something metal dropping. "Stupid pot..." he added in as a whine.

Axel poked his head in the kitchen seeming a mess of sludge... everywhere. "Do you want help?"

Sora nodded as the light brown sludge dripped down his face. "I need to make Mama and Father something good..." he said, wiping most of the sludge from his face with a sleeve.

The Pyro helped Sora, but cracked a few eggs and brought out some cheese and some weird meat available to the people in Edge alone. "I'll help you make your parents breakfast since you helped me, alright?" Axel suggested as Sora happily nodded.

"Mhmmm!" the boy beamed, as he poured them a glass of milk.

"Sorry, allergic." Axel stated, since his body would only accept cream over milk. He wasn't _highly_ allergic, but collapsed in grade school because of it. If the lactose was mixed with something, he was fine.

"Ah, I'll give this one to Auntie then." he said, skipping to the bar.

Axel chuckled. This kid couldn't hurt a fly! Why was Demyx so paranoid? after adding the cheese and meat, Axel heard his phone ring. Odd, was he supposed to get reception here? Oh well... He picked it up anyways.

"Where ARE you?" the voice of famaliar cafe shoppe worker screamed.

"Shut up Demyx. You need to talk to the Boss about giving this kid a raise..."

"Why...?"

"Because... He's over-working at a bar in the Seventh Sector... If this keeps up, he's dead."

"Do I need to buy more lighters for an explaintion?"

"Yeah, but... Just trust me. I'll mail you some of this mess later..."

"Alright... I'm off to the corner store."

"Okay, I'm expecting a 12-pack this time..."

"....Bye..."

Axel hung up, flipping the omelete over as he put it on a plate and cut it in two. "Sora!"

The brunette skipped back into the kitchen aweing at the omelete. "You made this?" he asked, trying not to cry.

The pryo let Sora cryon him as he let out a sigh. "...Oh brother..."

* * *

**Loki here...**

**I wanted to make this sweet and brotherly... So no flaming... Cause it'll burn the flowers! Seriously... review please.**

**-Loki  
**


End file.
